


let me in

by IguanaDelRey



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5036515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IguanaDelRey/pseuds/IguanaDelRey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>>(11:54 P.M.) From: Narukami, Yu<br/>—Subject: let me in</p>
            </blockquote>





	let me in

"Dojima-san.."

The deep, groggy voice spoke quietly, "Tatsumi?.." Dojima yawned midway. Hearing him made Kanji feel relieved for some reason. Relief—a sense of safety, comfort, was all he really needed.

Clasping the phone tight, Kanji shakily got up from bed and took a few heavy steps to the rain covered window, tentatively brushing away the soft curtain to peak through the wet glass. The view wasn't clear at all, and the streetlights hardly illuminated the dark road. It's really pouring out there.. The weather forecast was right, thankfully. It's a good thing that they were able to save Rise (and Teddie) in time, but Kanji did feel a bit apprehensive about coming along with the team to rescue her. Everyone's okay—of course, minus the occasional jokes from Yosuke.

Chie's nice to him.  
Yukiko's nice to him.  
Teddie's nice to him.  
Rise seems friendly too, so Kanji can't wait to get to know her once she recovers.

It's just—..

_Yu scares him._

"..It's almost twelve o'clock, what the hell is it?.." Dojima asked with an exhausted groan.

Kanji nervously gulped and took a glance at the ghostly figure under the lamp post, standing on the other side of the road with a small umbrella—it's color matching his hair. Delicate fingers continued to rapidly tap on the phone in his hand, staring at the bright screen that lit up and exposed a rosy blush on his pale cheeks. Gray eyes reflected the light and shone as his other hand firmly clasped the pink wrapping on a boxed dinner full of "Kanji's favorites." Even the way he was standing made Kanji feel uneasy. The occasional breaks of balance due to the strong wind reminded him that the figure was indeed human, despite it's rather mechanically stiff stance.

And that smile—god, Kanji _fucking_ hates it.. The same smile he sees in the hallways, the same smile when he praises him in battle, the same smile _whenever_ Kanji's there.

Suddenly, Yu quickly averted his eyes from the bright screen of the cellphone and glanced at Kanji's window, piercing him with a sharp gaze before happily grinning and waving to the frightened boy. He hears in the distance: "Kanji!" With that _same_ cheery voice.

Kanji hurriedly stepped away, heart racing with fear before going downstairs to double-check that all of the doors and windows were locked. He did so quietly, making sure not to wake up his mother as he spoke over the phone, "Y-Yu-senpai.. He's outside again.." The last lock he had to click was the door to his bedroom. He climbed into his bed (sitting as far away as possible from the window) before clenching his shaky hand. It's cold too..

"..I'll be there soon." Dojima said calmly and hung up.

It didn't take long for him to get there. Kanji watched as a familiar car parked in front of Yu, and the man driving went outside to escort the boy in. Yu stubbornly shook off his uncle's grip and continued to type on the phone.

The strong vibration in his pocket startled Kanji.

>(11:54 P.M.) From: Narukami, Yu  
—Subject: let me in  
—Content: let me in let me in let me in let me in let me in let me in let me in let me in let me in let me in let me in let me in let me in let me in let me in let me in let me in let me in let me in let me in let me in let me in let me in let me in let me in let me in let me in let me in let me in let me in let me in let me in let me in let me in let me in let me in let me in let me in let me in let me in let me in let m  
Goodnight, Kanji!

And the message ends there.

Dojima eventually drove away with Yu in the backseat, his gaze planted on the window until he was far enough for Kanji to sigh. Now that he's gone, everything felt alright again.. At least, for tonight.

The only thing on Kanji's mind was to try and get some sleep.

 **———**  
>(2:03 A.M.) From: Narukami, Yu

**Author's Note:**

> i shat this out in one hour lol


End file.
